Violent Rasendebar
|image = None Yet |names = Violent Rasend, Mad Boar, Raging Boar, Even Better Bulldrome |titles = Violent Tusked Beast |species = Fanged Beast |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Rocky Hills, Emerald Plains, Verdant Hills, Fallen Woods, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sherin Peaks, Sandy Plains, Twistspire Desert, Zubani River, Old Swamp, Marshlands, Seamarsh Swamp, Muddy Jungle, Everwood, Arctic Ridge, Tundra, Arena (3rd), Arena (4th), Forlorn Arena, Tower Summit, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Rasendebar |elements = None |ailments = |move = Goring |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} The Violent Rasendebar are Variants of Rasendebar. Aesthetic Differences/Appearance Violent Rasendebar compared to the other Rasendebar, have black and grey fur covering their bodies that is clearly more wild and torn due to little or no care in its appearance. Its claw-hooves have become thicker from much greater use, and appear worn-down on the bottom. Their eyes are bloodshot from sleeplessness, as they are continuously kept awake from anger. Their tusks are slightly longer, with damage being notable all along it, either being chips, cracks, or splinters. The tusks are also stained with blood from fighting so much with them. Violent Rasendebar are all Males, as only they have hormones that can cause them to change into them. Behaviour Violent Rasendebar, true to their name are extremely hostile to anything that comes its way. From past bad experiences in its life it has been put into the Rasendebar's rageful state permanently, having been in it for so long and often. They have become loners, staying far away from any sort of Rasendebar sounders, remaining only be themselves. The main reasoning behind this is because other Rasendebar are often at fault for triggering them to become this way, either from causing fights with it, rejecting it multiple times in breeding season, being left behind or worst of all, being thrown out or abandoned as a squeaker. Such terrible events trigger hormones and mental status changes that change their nature to an always rage filled one, as if the monster is angry its kin for doing such things to it but isn't intelligent enough to really think that. From their angry nature they are never out of the behavioural traits a Rasendebar shows when enraged, such as heightened aggression and more urges to charge. They on occasion calm this temporarily by taking their mood out on innocent smaller monsters, which may help them for around a day, but they return to their angry state afterwards. When they are made fully enraged they will go berserk and begin attacking blindly at anything they see, for instance ramming a stone wall repeatedly. If one was made enraged in battle however, then they waste no time in attempting to savagely tear the enemy into shreds which will also satisfy its rage for a day. Habitat The Rasendebar are mainly found in hill ridged locations, like the Rocky Hills and Verdant Hills, where they can reside in caves where they carry kills to store and sleep. They can also be found in other differing areas, like the Sandy Plains and Tundra if food sources run low or they are moved out by force from far greater threats. Introduction The Furious Fur!: Rocky Hills: Area 11 A Bulldrome approaches a grey furry body lying in the cluster of boulders that have collapsed from the cliff face above, which appears to have died in the fall. It and its herd of five Bullfango surround the corpse, ready to scavenge it for meat when one of them jabs the flesh with a tusk. The corpse reveals itself to be completely alive and furious at the sudden attack, quickly swinging around its tusks through the carving Bullfango's defenceless head, slicing a rough cut through its skull as its sent tumbling across the grass. This Violent Rasendebar just wanted to rest, and one of its unwanted species relatives have awaken it without reason to it. It twists its body upwards as it makes a deep bellow of anger as the Bulldrome grunts an order for attack on it, a grave mistake. With a quick movement the Violent Rasendebar claws through a Bullfango's left eye, then its other one with a swipe with the opposite claws and then brings both claws down upon the Fango's back to crunch its skeletal structure to shards in an instant death. Another Bullfango charges into the Violent Rasend's right leg, making it stumble to its side but with no damage. It turns around and charges again, only to meet the pain of a kick from the Violent's legs that knock it down. It parries the fourth one with enough force to flip it over on its back. The fifth one comes, also charging, which the Violent Rasendebar just waits for the perfect chance for its strike. Just before the Bullfango can reach the head, the Violent Rasendebar takes its chance to trust its tusks below and through the Fango's jaw, impaling it on there. The third one recovers from its knockdown and goes back charging at the Violent with the Fango still impaled on the tusks. This attack is effortlessly stopped as the Violent Rasend bashes the third across with the fifth one, breaking its front legs and giving it a wide slash across its face, leaving it immobilised. With the fifth Fango still on the tusks, dying from the injuries, the Violent Rasend shows no mercy to any of them, smashing the both of them into each other six times, killing them both. The fifth Bullfango falls off the tusks from jawline damage, where it spots the fourth and final Bullfango charging towards it. The Violent retaliates with a quick and painful tusk sweep upwards, splitting through the Bullfango's mouth, and before it gets the chance to squeal it is stabbed by the tusks again and with a movement unusual of its kind, the Violent Rasend makes a roundhouse shaped swipe of the tusks, severing the boars head to be sent rolling far. Now, only the Violent Rasendebar and Bulldrome remain. The Bulldrome and the Violent Rasendebar stare each other down. They circle quickly, each one silently daring the other to make the first move. The Bulldrome charges, but the Violent Rasendebar grabs the boar's longer tusk in its claw. It picks the Bulldrome up by the tusk and makes a hard jab up the chest with the tusks. The Bulldrome's skin is tougher than the Fango's, but the attack still leaves it reeling backwards with a significant wound. Bulldrome makes a similar movement to make the Violent Rasendebar lunge backwards and then proceeds to use the opportunity to pin it between the tusks by moving it to the Bulldrome's right side. But this is another big mistake as the Violent Rasend quickly notices the left tusk is weaker than the right one. Using its body weight and brute force it breaks out of the pin by tearing off the left tusk in a single go. Bulldrome squeals and makes a similar movement to how Diablos reacts when a horn is broken. The Bulldrome begins to panic and begins charging around the place without a pattern, managing to confuse the Violent Rasendebar. With a random enough pass the Violent gets a crack on the right tusk of the Bulldrome, but not before it knocks the Violent Rasend over into a short roll. Being hit like that makes it get back up in a violent push, now fully into rage. The two then proceed to charge at each other, seemingly only ever parrying each other on every pass by. But with one final charge the Violent Rasendebar rushes headlong into the Bulldrome and breaks its right tusk into pieces and gives it deep gashes in and around its mouth. Without its only tools to fight and wounded, the Bulldrome runs away yelping in a straight line, its final and fatal mistake. The Violent Rasendebar gathers up the pressure and rage its built up as it sets its eyes on a certain victory in one strike. The raging boar comes storming at the Bulldrome at savage speed and with one precise hit the inferior boar is sent cartwheeling through the air with its underbelly split by the tusks. As the Violent Rasendebar walks over the body it sees the Bulldrome make a weak and pained squeal which by instinct it replies by making a loud bellow to the air, raising both arms and smashing them into the Bulldrome's head while also carving open its insides with a tusk swipe. With that the fight is over and the Violent Rasendebar pounds the legs of the drome to break them, still in its battle fury, and to also give it more space for it to feed upon it. The defeated Bulldrome becomes food for the angry boar as it begins to eat from the insides that were exposed from the finishing attack. It doesn't know that another being is preparing to battle it in a few short seconds in fashion to the Fango's. Mount Violent Rasendebar have two animations for mounting, one is the standard Fanged Beast one and the other is it charging around the area like Bulldrome does. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Smoke emits from mouth, inside of mouth glows, and face becomes red tinted. *'Mindless Rage': Veins glow on face, claws, hind hooves and tail, grey smoke emits from mouth along with froth, and eyes glow. *'Tired': Drools and will fall over with certain attacks. Attacks Violent Rasendebar share the attacks used by the standard Rasendebar. *'Building Rage': Violent Rasendebar may randomly remain in place and very quickly stomp its legs and claws once and then crouch downwards as a cloud of dirt emits from around it as it makes a frustrated howl with its parts showing faint red veins. This will make the Violent Rasendebar's attacks become slightly stronger for several seconds, but hunters only have one to prevent the boost from occurring as it is preformed very quickly. Also in this state it becomes easier to enrage. *'Beware The Tusk Break': Should the tusks of the Violent Rasendebar be damaged in the second head break, it will enter rage immediately and stay Enraged for much longer than usual. *'Backwards Kick': Used mainly after being knocked over to its side and hunters are attacking its rear. Violent Rasendebar will very quickly look behind it, then raise up its arms and bring them down while using that force to do a kick with its legs and tail. It can be aimed while it rears upwards. *'Better Controlled Standard Charges': When the Violent Rasendebar does the multi-charges used by their usual species, they will continue charging while turning instead of the kick around that normal ones do. This easily increases the danger of the attacks. *'Violent Dare': It will crouch down and look at hunters for a few seconds, giving an impression that its resting, but its just a way to fool them. Should a hunter go too closely or attempt to hit it with a melee attack it will charge into the hunter with great speed and impale him/her on its tusks. While impaled, the Violent Rasendebar shall smash the hunter across the ground two times in opposite directions then do a final heavy smash that does large damage and ends the attack. This is considered a speedy pin, so hunters cannot escape out of this without other hunters assistance. *'Tail Drag-around': Pounding the ground it drags itself around and sweeps its tail in the whole circle it moves in to show it still has usage of its tail in combat. *'Tusk Swing': Violent Rasendebar rushes its head right across its front with tusks at full strength almost like a Diablos. *'Double Tusk Swing': Like a Diablos it can repeat the attack in the opposite direction. *'Digging Tusk Rush': It will begin its rush movement by digging its tusks through the ground and then resume the rush in its entirety. When it ends it will upswing its head to fling dirt forwards to trip hunters while the head itself will knock them away. There is only a half second difference to this and the normal rushes beginning, making it hard to predict which one it will do. Enraged Only *'Heavy Pound': *'Downhill Charging': *'Shaken Three Rocks': *'Maddened Tusk Strikes': *'Tusk Spin-around': *'Charging Pounce': Mindless Rage Mode Only When Violent Rasendebar loses half its health or its its tusks are damaged, it can now enter this second rage mode. It now becomes psychopathic with its attacks, aiming for other monsters should the hunter not keep near it, or even randomly go and smash things or charge at walls when they hide from it. In this mode it becomes weaker to attacks like Molten Tigrex, but gains a far higher flinch resistance, almost only being done when a part is wounded. *'Attack Everyone And Everything!': In this mode, should all the hunters and their followers be undetected it will target anything in the area that moves and attack them. When everything in the area is dead it will charge into walls, or destructible objects until they break until it regains sanity. *'Boar's Pounce': *'Rage Powered Boulder Fling': *'Crazy Wallowing': *'Rampage Of The Rasendebar': *'Mindless Charge': G Rank Only *'Advancing Pound Swipe': Enraged Only *'Using A Rock': Mindless Rage Mode Only *'Striking Body Slam': *'Earth Destroying Charge': Carves High Rank G Rank Breaks *Head Fur Damaged And Tusks Chipped **Tusks Damaged And Scars On Face *Left Claw Broken *Right Claw Broken *Tail Wounded Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Violent Rasendebar haven't been seen in any of these states. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Sharp Claw *Suborder: Sharp Tusk *Family: Rasendebar Rasendebar's closest relatives are the Bullfango in resemblance, but due to their skeleton, they are put into the same order as Fanged Beasts like Congalala. Habitat Range Rasendebar are mainly found in mountainous/hill locations, most notably the Rocky Hills. Much like the Bullfango, they have a very wide habitat range. They can be found in deserts, swamps, and arctic zones. However the environments for them to live in these areas must be suitable for them or they'll migrate to a mountainous biome. Deserts need to have muddy areas, swamps must not be flooded to the point most of its life is submerged, and arctic zones must contain enough food that it can eat. Ecological Niche Violent Rasendebar is slightly higher in the food chain from standard Rasendebar due to their heightened strength and aggression against several predators that would pose risk towards any normal one. Their temper can overpower the fear seeing a predator approaching, treating them as they are just another wandering monster. Thanks to their superior battling methods any monster that is around its size risks life-changing or life-ending injuries trying to hunt it down. Several once predators of them are scared away from hunting it, even becoming the prey when injured gravely. Their diet now consists much more on meat, as its mood that controls everything thats different about it keeps out the scent of nuts in replacement of bloodlust. From this, they aren't nearly as big rivals to Felynes now, but will still fight over land and other food when necessary. The Violent Rasendebar still has a main predator out of all of them, the Fanged Wyvern known as the Faichcoln, whose techniques negate the ones used by the Rasendebar species. Biological Adaptions The Rasendebar are covered with fur that protects it from cold temperatures and makes it hard for resistance from smaller monsters. This can only do so much though, as in warmer climates it must find methods of cooling itself down as it can heat up quickly from said fur absorbing the heat from the air. They have uniquely shaped claws built for running at high speeds for long periods of time. The claws can also be used for grabbing and swiping, but this is an uncommonly seen practice outside of combat. Their tails are long and thick, easily able to knock a large monster or object over. However the tails are rarely used, only seeming to serve as a cooling aid, brushing away foliage and debris from itself, and attacking from behind. Their main weapon are their two tusks, bigger than the head they protrude from. These are used in many tasks, such as carving out hollows they can sleep in, knocking down trees to eat their fruit, sweeping away obstructions to food, and are their main way of defending themselves and attacking. A well placed charge with a tusk strike easily ends battles with the enemy or predator either fleeing or left dead. Should a tusk break, it will grow back over time, with the Rasendebar weakened significantly from the loss of one. Should both break, then the life expectancy of the individual is dramatically reduced. Without tusks, the Rasendebar can neither hunt or defend itself properly, mainly resulting in them dying mush more often than ones with them. The Violent Rasendebar adapt to this by becoming extremely angry if this happens, and will remain in increased rage until they grow back, making them a hostility to everything around it. Behaviour The Violent Rasendebar are males who have become near permanently angry, from terrible past experiences in their lives mostly caused by other Rasendebar. From their frustrations they attack completely innocent beings just to calm it down or out of berserk rage. The tusks of them are stained red from blood, as they battle so much the blood doesn't get the time to wash off. The tusks are also noted to be longer, and are often splinted or dented due to damage. Changes in behaviour and nature seem to also turn their fur to grey and black. When Rasendebar reach this state they cannot be brought back into normal behaviour and life; their minds have changed for life. Until the day they dies Violent Rasendebar will always be in a state that can be called anger. As the name suggests, the Violent Rasendebar attack without provocation at a monster doing things it doesn't like. They lack self-restraint in their actions: even simply walking near it can trigger it to charge. They are considered loners like Rajang, avoiding any contact with anything else than themselves. Should one come across a group of Rasendebar, it will either leave the area quickly, or if they are the same ones who caused its change: go into a frenzy and attempt to kill them in a revenge manner. Even if a Violent Rasendebar does manage to achieve this, their anger won't be subsided from them now having absolutely no other opportunity of brief joy other than that. The rest of their lives will be spent wandering without cause and viciously killing random monsters at pure random. If a Violent Rasendebar is at its lowest state of anger, it is equivalent to that of a standard Rasendebar's rage. It still is very dangerous, but won't nearly as often just assault other monsters for no reason other than its natural state. When a Violent Rasendebar is angry there will be no mercy for any that attack it. Any injured attacker will and always will be killed when down and unable to flee, serving as its method of getting back down to its calmest mood. Angry Violent Rasendebar lash out without warning, there is very little restraint they can have that prevents it from goring the insides of an innocent by instinct. Should one be suicidal enough to get one at its angriest it becomes insane. Intelligence becomes pure brawn as it launches attack after attack without end, not caring if it sustains injuries from its ways of battling. Even after its opponent is dead, they will keep on tearing and smashing it into smaller and messier pieces until they are mush, scavengers also get this treatment if they try to take advantage of the easy food. They have been seen going so berserk, they charge themselves into walls repeatedly to give them something to hit, and smashing anything it can around it. In one brave report, one individual became so enraged that the beast suddenly began flailing on the ground and spewing blood before falling dead from a cardiac arrest brought from extreme overworking of its organs. No hunter has yet witnessed this happen in quests. Trivia *At one point, Violent Rasendebar was to have black and red fur. This was changed however to make it more realistic. Credits *'TheBrilliantLance': Aiding with the introduction scene. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast